Robbery Bob Wiki:Vandalism
__NOEDITSECTION__ Because this wiki is an encyclopedia that anyone can edit, we are of course going to have a minority of individuals who are here just to vandalize, troll, blank, be uncivil, and generally create a mess. Unfortunately for them: Vandalism is 100% pointless! War is over...'IF''' you want it —John Lennon'' Now this is not some sort of unspoken rule or anything, it is nothing short of a fact, allow me to explain: Why is it so pointless? There are countless reasons why it is so pointless, here are a few: Page histories *'All prior page revisions are saved'. You may think that by deleting a section of content, adding gibberish or doing whatever to the page, that we can't do anything about it. We can. It may have taken you a few minutes to vandalize a page, but it takes a regular contributor just seconds to change it back. Is it really worth the effort? *We can revert edits very quickly and we can select a prior (clean) version of the page to restore if we choose. Recent changes patrol *Contributors greatly out number vandals on this wiki. Somebody or probably multiple people will review every single edit made and know whether or not it is vandalism. Your edit is unlikely to slip through un-noticed by our editors. Rollback and administrators *'The Rollback' is an extremely powerful anti-vandalism tool. All administrators and above have it by default. The Rollback right can be granted to just about any trusted editor that asks for it (but acquiring the title of Rollback requires trust across the majority of the wiki contributors since Rollbacks are nominated through votes). One click and something that may have taken a vandal several minutes to do, is changed back in a flash. Even if your vandalism was performed over a series of consecutive multiple edits, it is no matter to a Rollback. They can revert all your edits with a single action. Literally one click, and it is as if you were never there. So Again, is it really worth trying? * can see what is going on and there is a page where any editor may report users who constantly vandalize. So really, you are going to get banned very quickly. *'Bureaucrats' are the highest-ranking members of this wiki and monitor everything that happens, both in chat and on pages. Bureaucrats can remove vandalism of any size (entire pages if so needed) and are capable of executing permanent blocks which cannot be removed by anyone except for a Wiki member of the same rank. Not even administrators can unblock contributors with permanent blocks so if you have "friends" that secretly "help" you by removing blocks, they will rarely (if at all) be able to remove a permanent block. *If you constantly make vandal socks, we can block your IP address; meaning you can't contribute again until the block expires, which may take months, years or in the case of bureaucrats, never happen at all. What is the point of vandalism? Consequences, (As a warning) Continuous vandalism will result in a block. You will be unable to edit pages, no matter what rank you have on the wiki. If you use rude language, are mean to others or otherwise cause unrest, the result is a chat block. This will make you unable to use the chat until the block is removed. Your IP address may be blocked, making chat inaccessible and editing impossible, and once the vandal has been neutralized, his or her edits will be undone in mere seconds by the wiki staff. In conclusion Vandalism is pointless due to the fact that there are so many ways to counter it. Vandals will eventually be revealed and neutralized and their actions will be undone. As a warning to you if you happen to be a person who likes vandalizing, DO NOT TRY IT HERE. Sincerely -Arouteous Fawful- P.S Don't get any bright ideas about spoiling this message. If you vandalize this particular page, you will be blocked immediately for a certain period of time based on how severe your vandalism was.